Outlaw star FC's profile
by takami-nii
Summary: status info who my outlaw star character is, my bad for adding him and no one know who Dominic is. there are other FC's to describe if anyone wishes to know
1. Dominic

**Name**: Dominic aka devil eye Dominic

**Age**: 19

**Gender**: male

**Speice**: human, with stolen dark purple narrow iris reptilian-like eyes

**strengths**: has some muscle , can handle a female ctarl-ctarl in her semi-human form in a non-full moon. relies on more his skills and wit. able to zoom vision thanks to the eyes

**Personality**: was a sadistic monster pirate captain before. now a loveable jackass outlaw. Still his captain dominate attitude is still in there at times. Thrill seeker

**Sexual Orientation**: straight. like spike spiegel, loves a strong girl who can kick his ass. Also enjoys a girl of a different specie

**Appearance: **5'9, as much muscle as Gene, brown hair that before covered his face But now was slicked back, eyes were dark brown Tarren like and now narrow iris reptilian eyes and kind of a scarred around the eyes.

**Wears** brown base coat with metal armor patches, dark red shirt, black pants the metal kneepads, a belt that holds his grenades, a holster for his caster gun, dark grey boots with red features, and of course his side covered round shades

**Job**: was a space pirate captain, one of the Anten seven. After his eye surgery he became an ex-pirate outlaw, becomes a fellow member of the outlaw star crew.

**Weapons**: any sort of gun weapon, a sheathed knife tied to shin, has a caster gun that can hold 2 shells ( can fire one at a time or combine the spells which overheats the gun and become unusable for an hour) He doesn't use his caster much, grenades that spew open a black hole with bolts of lighting that hits near by targets to pull to the hole(all in 1 second.)

**Back** **bio**: As a young boy he lived a happy life with his family till on his 14th birthday celebration. a space transport, that was taking him and his family to his favorite planet, The ship was then attacked by pirates and killed his family, the leader of the gang saw the rage in Dominic's eyes, , while he was aiming a gun at the leader "I like you're courage, kid." The pirates kidnapped him and the leader gave him a choice on to either die or be one of them. He was young and afraid so of course he'd choose to join. They decided to use Dominic for a experiment, telling Dominic it was his "initiation", by being the guinea pig. His eyes were replaced with ones that were cursed by a spell caster; giving him the title "Devil eye" and becoming the space Pirate Captain's first mate, The captain's name is , Isaac Lennon  
Dominic became labeled wanted by authorities, since he was first-mate to a wicked pirate captain.

Also had a relationship With a crew member of the prat crew, a girl simply named Jewel. A Half breed Ctarl-ctarl and another feline specie. Wares bladed gloves since she wasn't born with sharp claws .

Years later, He loss interest in the pirate life and found himself a transport to disappear from that life. His prate was enraged after learns of Dominic's disappearance, turns out Dominic was part of a solution into finding a treasure area named galactic leyline

Jewel was mad at him as well, for abandoning her.

Dominic meets with 'Hot ice Hilda' and after saving her life, minus an eye, The two became partners (allies) Since Dominic is a wanted man, Hilda helped change his Identity. Hair change and shades. She had the knowledge that same rare treasure on the leyline and Dominic wishes to join for the thrill of it.

They met Gene and Jim. Melfina soon as well. When first seeing Mel, Dominic feels a sense of guilt around her. After learning of his identity, the desire to turn him in got overruled by Hilda and accepts him as their ally. Even after Hilda's death, they still never turn the guy in.

With Aisha and Suzuka, they accepts him as an ally as well

He teases Aisha from time and time, he calls her kitten, knowing she hates it. It's a will they or wont they relationship

Dominic learned the true reason he was wanted from Isaac, before Dominic only assumed the reason was because he was Isaac's first mate. Reality was Dominic was Isaac's captain and destroyed an entire alien race named the Drac to find the Galactic leyline and held the planet and the royal family hostage. Since the family escaped. Dominic destroyed the planet.  
Pirate captain finds the runaway family and stops and hijacks their ship, killing all the people, even the king and queen. Turns out, the daughter was all he needed and kidnaps her. The girl went insane and bit her own tongue out.

the Drac people were that desperate to protect the treasure secret.

Because of selfish desire, He took the matter in his own hands and had a surgery transplanted her eyes to him. Her body was left rot in deep space. Her eyes affected his brain, losing his memories and change who he was. Isaac took advantage of the chance and lied that he's the captain and that Dominic was first mate

After realizing this, Dominic kept that a secret to the out-law star crew and is haunted by the image of the Drac princesses. She's still there even if he tries to ignore the sight of her.

Many of police forces think he's dead from a false report by one of their own, who wants to kill him herself .


	2. Xona

Name: Xona Mellonaunt

Age: 20

Race: Phaephelian (Fay Feh Li On)

About Race: Phaephelian's are the cousin race to the Ctarl-ctarl. They use up more strength and calories when transforming into there beast forms. The Munlakai (Moon La Kai) is their transformation and they come in all sorts of colors and width. The Munlakai has a very long body, really tall yet slender ears, and Monotoned fur. Think of it as a really swift and dangerous Mongoose that come in all types of colors.

About Xona: Dropped off in a galaxy with false memories Xona believes she is Phaephelian but she is indeed the new and improve Knowledge Titan (KT2.0). How did she live so long without learning who and what she really is? With the leyline constantly changing and moving tales, rumors and legend seem to change along with it. Some are finding that its difficult to locate the keys to open this great treasure. What will Xona do once she learns that she is one of the keys?

Attacks/Weapons: Handy with most pistals. Works better in close quarters combat.


End file.
